12kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Great Distance in the Wind, the Sky at Dawn - Chapter Nine
A Great Distance in the Wind, the Sky at Dawn - Chapter Nine (風の万里 黎明の空 九章, Kaze no Banri Reimei no Sora Kyuushou) is the thirty-second episode of the Twelve Kingdoms anime series. It is the ninth chapter of the third arc of the series, based on the fourth novel, The Twelve Kingdoms: Skies of Dawn. Summary Suzu is holding Seishu in her arms, asking herself, "Why? Why Seishu?" while wondering why Asano was not with him when all this was happening. A man comes walking up behind her and hands her a cloth. He takes Seishu's body--recommending it is best to get him out of the street. Two women spray water where Seishu's body was. Suzu asks the man if he knows what happened. He says no, he then asks if anyone else saw anything. Everyone averts their eyes from Suzu and says no. Outside the city walls Suzu is sitting by Seishu's grave. Asking if he will forgive her and wonders why she trusted in Queen Kei. A man walks up from behind her telling her the town gate is closing and she needs to go in. Suzu, tilts her head and says to him, "Go away and leave me alone." The man replies, "You shouldn't cry about it for yourself you're being disrespectful for the boy who died." Suzu reminisces on the words o what Seishu told her. The man implies the whole town knows what happened to Seishu even though they deny it. In an inn/shop, Suzu is eating some soup when the same man comes up and says, "You have to look ahead when you walk otherwise you will fall in to the pit." Suzu asks, "Into the pit?" "Into the dangerous pit of self-pity." Suzu thanks him then tells him her name. She asks for his. He replies Sekki and tells her his bother (behind him) is Koshou. Suzu asks if someone can take her to the town office. Sekki recommends dropping the subject because there is no way the culprit can be caught. A man next to Suzu confesses he heard that Seishu fell and caused the carriage to stop. Suzu, shocked and puzzled asks if that was the reason to his death. Sekki says it was more than enough of a reason. Sekki, again, said to leave the matter alone because most people end up dead if they are against Shoukou. Koshou offers Suzu to stay the night here then leave and go home in the morning. Suzu objects and wants revenge. Sekki looks down and says he regrets telling her about him. :::::::: In Kokei Youko is relaying to Rangyoku about Seishu. Rangyoku knows right away that it was most likely Shoukou--Chief of Shisui Prefecture. Youko looks on in shock. Rangyoku says how she is afraid she might be sent their when she turns twenty. She also says tax is 70% there--supposedly for building bridges and protection from youma. Later that night Youko is yelling how all this could happen to Enho. Enho tells her there is no point in getting angry--even in Hokui tax is 30%. No matter how benevolent the leader is if they don't see what is going on behind closed doors it does not matter. He also says out of the 70% tax 40% goes to Gahou, who governs Wa Province, who also supports Shoukou. Youko asks if catching Shoukou would force Gahou to admit his wrong. Enho tells her that Gahou would probably defend him since it is the right of a provincial lord to chief of its town Shoukou would get off scot-free. He goes onto say those two are not the only money-hogs either. Youko comes to the conclusion she can do nothing right now. In bed her sword shows her a vision of Seishu dying. She holds her head in her hand and says, "I am such a helpless ruler." :::::::: Suzu and Sekki are by Seishu's grave. Sekki talks about how large this grave site is. It is due to youma attacks and victims of Shoukou. He explains to Suzu people in Shisui must pay 70% and if they are even off by one percent women and children are taken away and the rest are killed. Suzu asks there won't be any people left. Sekki tells her yes but every-now-and-then a group of people are dumped in a deserted village--probably refugees from other Kingdoms. Suzu realizes this is why he said earlier to forget about it. :::::::: Asano shoots a round in his pistol. Shoukou asks if he can make anymore of those. Asano says he knows how it works but not the gunpowder. Shoukou, dissapointed, says he wanted to go hunting with it. Asano asks, "Hunting?" Shoukou replies for people. Asano asks if it is okay. Shoukou tells him it is strictly forbidden by the Heavens to oppress the people but so far he has not been punished and wants to keep pushing the boundaries 'till something happens. Then he lays out his whole philosophy onto Asano and convinces him he is right. Asano asks if he can go back to town where the boy died. :::::::: In Gantou, Rakushun rushes over to Shoukei after talking to a boarder official. Then, he hands her a bag of money and heads off on Tama, the Suugu. After crossing into Kei Shoukei walks into a desolate village where a group of people were talking about there is a rumor in Shisui letting refugees in. Shoukei validates the rumor to them. :::::::: At Kinpa Palace the Chousai and former Minister of Law are comment about Youko, speaking poorly about her with patronizing attitudes. :::::::: In Kokei, Youko is looking over some documents when Keikei comes rushing to hug her. Rangyoku informs her she has a visitor waiting at the Eika Inn, who claims to be Youko's servant, though Rangyoku teases Youko that the man must be her boyfriend. As Youko suspects, the man is Keiki; they discuss important documents and matters. After Youko inquires about Shoukou, Keiki reveals that rumours are spreading in the palace that she is running from Koukan. Youko tells him, "But Keiki, even if everyone in this world turns out to be against me you must waver in having complete and utter faith in me. Because I have my total faith in you." :::::::: In Takuhou Suzu is asking people again if anyone saw anything about Seishu dying. An official flat out denies that Shoukou was not even in a carriage yesterday. And the man that buried Seishu denies his deeds too. Suzu murmurs she will get Queen Kei to punish him. The man tells Suzu to forget the whole thing--everyone knows that Shoukou gets away with everything. Suzu asks if someone is protecting him. He says someone with a high position in Gyouten is helping him. Later, Suzu is walking down a path when she comes across Asano. She tells him she wants to see the Queen and she cannot travel with him because he might have known Queen Kei previously, so that would make him her enemy too. Then, she runs off. :::::::: In Kokei, Asano is walking down a street when he sees someone fimilar, Keiki. Asano is relaying what he saw to Shoukou. Shoukou stats wonders what Keiki is doing in Houkui. :::::::: In Gyouten, Suzu buys a Sansui and a Touki weapon with the pass Queen Sai gave to her. Back in the inn, Suzu is holding the small touki weapon she bought while pointing it at Mt. Gyouten. Image Gallery Category:Episodes